Rise Up! BoBoiBoy Water
- Malaysian = }} |Official Title = Bangkit BoBoiBoy Air |English Translation = BoBoiBoy Water Rises |Written by = Nizam Razak Anas Abdul Aziz |Directed by = Yap Ee Jean Dzubir Mohammed Zakaria |Air Date = December 12, 2015 3:00 a.m (GMT +8) (Monsta) January 1, 2016 (MNCTV |Season = 3 |Episode = 20 |Preceded by = BoBoiBoy’s Water Surprise |Followed by = Special Episode: Saving Planet Earth (Part 1) }} Rise Up! BoBoiBoy Water (Bangkit BoBoiBoy Air) is the 20th episode of Season 3. It shows the continuation of big battle between BoBoiBot and BoBoiBoy Water from the previous episode. Plot BoBoiBoy Water was about to split to 3 but was stopped by BoBoiBot Earthquake's Earth Trap. BoBoiBoy Water was trying to get out but he gave up but then Papa Zola encouraged him by singing Bangkit Anak Muda song. Then BoBoiBot Earthquake got angry and summoned "Earth Golem" and attack BoBoiBoy Water. He showed how serious he was and attacked and used "Whirlpool" to get out of BoBoiBot Earthquake's Earth Trap and attacked BoBoiBot with "Water Blade". This made BoBoiBot's Golem splitting in half and BoBoiBot Earthquake exploded with Adu Du. dodged BoBoiBot Cyclone's attack.]] Then BoBoiBoy Water said who else wanted to fight him. BoBoiBot Cyclone ttacked BoBoiBoy Water with Cyclone Drill 2.0 but BoBoiBoy Water dodged and attacked BoBoiBot Cyclone with "Wave Slap". Then BoBoiBoy Water attacks BoBoiBot Thunderstorm with "Water Shot" and "Water Geysers" and destroyed all BoBoiBots. Everyone cheered for BoBoiBoy. Adu Du takes the water sample from BoBoiBoy Water. When BoBoiBoy Water was about to attack BoBoiBot again, Adu Du stood in front of him and told they gave up and offered everyone some drinks. Then Adu Du put the water sample in BoBoiBot. BoBoiBot was about to change to BoBoiBot Water. Seeing this, Fang told BoBoiBoy Water to attack BoBoiBot. BoBoiBoy Water attacked Adu Du and BoBoiBot from the sky with "Water Whale Sphere" but it was too late and BoBoiBot already changed to BoBoiBot Water 2.0. Everyone was staring at BoBoiBot Water. Seeing this he wondered why everyone was staring at him. Then, Adu Du said why he was fat but BoBoiBot said it wasn't a problem at all. Then he tried to make water ball but fell and the Water Ball he made hit him. Seeing this Adu Du said BoBoiBot was useless. BoBoiBot was angry and said he would prove that he was the best and used "Rising Water Strike"'. Soon, the city was almost flooded then BoBoiBot said he may not make water ball but he may flood the village. Seeing this, Adu Du praised BoBoiBot by saying awesome. But Probe said that Adu Du said BoBoiBot was useless just now but Adu Du asked Probe to shut up. Then, BoBoiBot said he will drown everyone in the village. Adu Du was happy but then realised he would be drowned too but BoBoiBot said he did not care because Adu Du said he was useless just now. He attacked Adu Du but Probe defended Adu Du. .]] BoBoiBoy Water attacked BoBoiBot with '"Wave Hit" but nothing happened. Then BoBoiBot said he was waterproof so nobody could do anything. Then BoBoiBoy Water attacked BoBoiBot with "Water Shot" but no effect on him. Ying said the water level is getting high then Yaya said BoBoiBot looked unstoppable then BoBoiBot said it was true. Suddenly, BoBoiBoy Water heard sounds and they were coming from the electric poles, where electric sparks were coming out due to the flood. He smirked and said to BoBoiBot that he knew his weakness. He then instructed Yaya to lift BoBoiBot Earth's trap. Yaya followed BoBoiBoy's instructions and lift the trap. Gopal changed it to murukku. Then Yaya lifted the trap and everyone hold on to the murukku. Adu Du instructed Probe to save him so Probe followed Adu Du's instructions. Then BoBoiBoy Water summoned "Twin Water Eels". BoBoiBot laughed and said BoBoiBoy Water's "Water Whale Sphere" couldn't even destroy him and what could the "Twin Water Eels" do. .]] Then, BoBoiBoy Water changed to BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and attacked BoBoiBot with "Thunderstorm Water Eels" and BoBoiBot exploded. Rintis Island's citizens thanked BoBoiBoy for defeating BoBoiBot. But, BoBoiBoy said he wasn't brave enough to use fire and water power again because that powers may not be controllable. Papa Zola promised that he would teach BoBoiBoy to control his new powers and BoBoiBoy agreed as long as the training was not to be paid. Papa Zola said that training was not to be paid but forced to buy "Bangkit Anak Muda!" CD that available on the store and the price is US$150. "What a shame..." BoBoiBoy said. Gopal realised that Adu Du and Probe escaped. In Adu Du's Bunker, Probe gave Adu Du some water and Adu Du told Probe to stand in front of him. Then, Adu Du threw the cup to Probe. Then Adu Du told Probe that it was Probe's fault which made them lost. Probe cried and said sorry but Adu Du said never mind. He knew how Probe wanted to be his favourite robot. Then Adu Du asked probe to think the idea to defeat BoBoiBoy. Probe told that they have Bago Go. In Bago Go's hospital, he is talking with a an unknown guy who was walk beside him. Bago Go said that he used to be an illegal weapons dealer, but the new character already knows. The new character asks why. Bago Go said that he has backfired, and he was also stomped by a giant robot (flashback to Season 3, Episode 9). Also, he said that he was abandoned in the hospital for 7 months 7 weeks 7 nights and 6 days. That guy asked during the 7 months certainty of the idea was thought by Bago Go. And Bago Go agreed. Then Bago Go showed a business idea proposal of H'ospital '''A'lien 'R'eally 'A'mazing & 'M'arvelous, or also known as '''H.A.R.A.M. The new character asked what is special in there. Bago Go said that the hospital is specialized in genetics, magnetics, cybernetics, bombastics, and photosynthetics. And Bago Go presented Super Ejo Jojojo. Bago Go said that Ejo Jo was just like a lizard but he is just like a Sumatran rhinoceros now. The new character was impressed, but he wants to see its own power. Bago Go was about to demonstrate Ejo Jo's power. But after pressing something in the buttons, Ejo jo opened his eyes and breaks the glass in front of him. Ejo Jo escaped from there and he said "I am back BoBoiBoy!". Trivia * The unknown guy in this episode made his major appearance in Season 3, Episode 24. His name is revealed to be Captain Kaizo. *The sounds and electric sparks coming from the electric poles due to the flood caused by BoBoiBot Water are only shown in the TV3 version, not in the YouTube version. **This explains how BoBoiBoy Water finds out BoBoiBot's weakness, and defeats him using "Thunderstorm Water Eels. *Magazine Comic BoBoiBoy #53 was available on October 5th 2016 *Papa Zola's VCD is priced 150 US$, which costs about RM600, most likely to buy through online shopping. Goofs * When the camera switched at BoBoiBoy Water while Papa Zola is whispering at Tok Aba, they disappeared for one millisecond, the houses, as well as the trees and the sky moves to the left. Gallery S3E20 Promo.png|Season 3, Episode 20 Promo #1 S3E20 Promo2.png|Season 3, Episode 20 Promo #2 WaterWhale.png download (16).jpg Videos BoBoiBoy Musim 3 Episod 20 Promo|Season 3, Episode 20 Promotion Video EPISOD TERBARU! BoBoiBoy Episod 20 Bangkit BoBoiBoy Air!|Season 3, Episode 20 Full See Also ms:Bangkit BoBoiBoy Air Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:BoBoiBoy